Off on an Adventure!
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: The tale of twelve pirates, Shawna, Isidora, Anneke, Maricela, Khadija, Kieran, Alyssa, Vanessa, Marissa, Ivette, Destiny, and Mycin. They are all brought together by Boochbeard and given over to Captain Avery. Will they all learn to get along, and will they succeed in their new lives as Pirates? Read to find out! Rated "T" for romance and violence, and probably swearing.


Aye, hello all! So my sister got me writing this today, we both decided to try Pirate101- and think it's pretty cool. I'm still a little partial to Wizard101 though. ;)

Pardon some of the odd Pirate-spelling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirate101 - or Wizard101 either. Not mine!

...

TALES OF A PIRATE CREW

"CAPTAIN AVERY!" A loud voice called. Captain Avery stood, concerned. "Who's there?" he called. Boochbeard appeared. "I've got great news!" Avery, rolling his eyes, sat again. "Yes, Boochbeard? What is it?" Boochbeard smiled. "I've found not one – not two – but _twelve_ imprisoned young pirate teens! I've brought them in. I've been thinkin' you could show them the ropes! What d'ya say, Cap'in?"

Avery's eyes widened. "_Twelve?" "_AYE! Some siblings even, though some were separated. They're all orphans." Boochbeard said excitedly. "I'll bring 'em in. First… the four from Mooshu!"

Four teens walked in, and bowed. The first one was a girl. She had blonde hair that, on the right, was swept in her face. It was almost shoulder-length. She had kind green eyes. She was a little shorter than the rest of them, and fair skinned. She bowed to Avery politely. "Aye, I'm Isidora Holystone." The boy to her left was a little taller than her, but had messy blond hair the same shade as Isidora's, and gentle blue eyes. He too was fair skinned like Isidora. "I'm Kieran Holystone, Captain. Isidora's younger twin." Avery nodded. Next was a boy who looked a bit older than the twins, he had light orange hair in a short ponytail, with some bangs in his bright green eyes. "I'm Mycin Ire, sir." He dipped his head. Lastly there was a girl with red hair in a long ponytail with dark blue eyes. "Good evenin' Cap'in. I'm Vanessa Morris." She, like Mycin, dipped her head respectively.

Avery nodded again. "So yer all from Mooshu, eh? Natural warriors then. How old are ya?" Kieran stepped forwards, pointing at himself, his sister, and Vanessa. "We're fifteen, Captain, and Mycin is seventeen." "I see. Next, Boochbeard?" Boochbeard waved them aside. "These two are from Grizzleheim, Avery." Two more walked in. One was a tall girl with red hair and light blue eyes, and she looked rather smug for just getting out of prison. "I'm Alyssa Morris, Cap'in. You oughta remem'er tha'." "Morris?" Avery asked. "Like that lass, o'er there?" he motioned to Vanessa. Alyssa gave a challenging smile, "Aye, Cap'in. That there's me older twin." Vanessa rolled her eyes. The other kid was another girl, perhaps a bit older than the others but younger than Mycin. She had medium length wavy dark red hair, and light blue eyes. She had a skin tone a shade darker than the rest. She was admittedly very beautiful, and had a good figure. "I'm Maricela Ohlen, Captain." She purred at him.

Boochbeard smiled, "Stan' down, Maricela. Nex' we got a couple from Marleybone. Come on in." Two more teens walked in. The first was a dark looking girl with a scowl on her face, she had dark amber eyes and dark stormy gray hair. Two short braids framed the sides of her face, while the rest hung back a tad bit below her shoulders. She had slightly darker skin than Maricela, but she looked older than nearly all of the rest, though she was not the tallest. "I'm Shawna Everhart, Captain, pleased to meet your acquaintance." She bowed like Isidora had done. Next was a girl with long light-blonde colored hair, and silver eyes, she had skin like Maricela as well. She too had a nice figure, just like Maricela – but not as good. She looked if anything a little younger than Shawna and Mycin. "I, Captain, am Ivette Ohlen. You have already met my younger sister, Maricela."

Avery nodded. "I see. Two from Grizzleheim – they'll be tough, and two from Marleybone – they've probably got keen eyes, or the like. Now you four, what are _yer_ ages?" Maricela flashed a smile, "_I'm_ sixteen, Captain. Alyssa is fifteen." "And we," Shawna said, nodding, "Are both seventeen, Captain." Avery nodded yet again. "Where are the rest, Boochbeard?"

Boochbeard smiled. "We've now got the ones from Krokotopia, Captain." The first one was a girl with long, light orange hair and pretty, light green eyes. She seemed very timid, and had a soft voice "Hello, Captain Avery. I'm Khadija Ire. You've alre'dy met me brotha', Mycin." Next there was a younger girl; she had white-silver short hair and unreadable light green eyes. Her voice was mysterious. "I'm Marissa Jibley."

"I see," Avery said, "And being you two are from Krokotopia, you're both quite spooky… Ages?" Marissa looked up dully. "I'm fourteen, and me bes' frien' here, Khadija, is fifteen." Boochbeard gave a comforting pat on both of their backs, and smiling, said "And here's the las' o' 'em, Cap'in. From Skull Island itself, two more!"

Two more ladies walked in. The older one had pure white hair, which was long and held, at the end, in the shape of a star or explosion. It was very queer. She had dark gray eyes, and had a gothic and dark air about her. "I," she said in a powerful, yet mystic voice, "am Anneke Deveraux." Avery, eyes wide, looked over her to the small, stocky girl to her right. She had dirty-blond pigtails, and odd light-pink eyes. She wore a smirk. "I, Cap'in, am Destiny Laveer."

He looked surprised, "Natural sneaks from this very island. But how old are you lasses?" Destiny, still smirking, said "Well ya see, Anneke here's sixteen or so, but I – I be but thirteen. The youngest but toughest of us yet." "Or at least the most confident…" Avery muttered under his breath.

"Alright, I believe ye. Now, please line up in order from youngest to eldest, right away!" The lined up in this order: Destiny, Marissa, Khadija, Alyssa, Vanessa, Kieran, Isidora, Anneke, Maricela, Ivette, Mycin, Shawna. "Now, when I point at ye, ye are goin' to state what kind o' Pirate ye are. Go!"

Destiny, nodding, said "I be a Privateer, Captain." Marissa, drawling, said "I'm a Witchdoctor." Khadija, bowing nervously, said "I am… a Swashbuckler…" Alyssa, putting on an insane smile, said "I be a Swashbuckler, Cap'in! Watch out!" Vanessa, giving a curt salute, said "I'm Buccaneer. And don't take Alyssa seriously, please." Kieran, smiling at Vanessa's remark, stated "I, like young Destiny, am a Privateer, Captain." "And I too am a Privateer," added Isidora. Anneke, unblinking, said "I am a Buccaneer, Captain. Do not mistake me for a Witchdoctor." Maricela, smirking at Anneke, said "But I! I shoot with my glorious gun. I am a Musketeer!" She blew a kiss at him, winking. Her sister laughed, "And I, you see, am also a Musketeer!" Mycin smiled at his still nervous sister down the line, and said "I, like my dear sister, am also a Swashbuckler." Finally, it was Shawna – the oldest. She started seriously, but quietly. "Like my younger counterpart, I am a Witchdoctor."

Avery crossed his arms, "Alright, we're gettin' somewhere. Shawna… Shawna Everhart… Ye're the oldest, eh?" She nodded, still serious. "Well then, I've got news for ye. Ye twelve are goin' ta be a solid group o' pirates. Not a crew under one captain, but a group that works tergether and shares their loot and sends out various members for certain quests. It's a way to help ye get started – there are so many o' ye! However, without a leader everything always falls apart. As the oldest of all o' ye, I'm namin' ya Captain, Shawna." Shawna's eyes widened and she nodded – but other than that her expression was unclear.

"But ye're still all missin' somethin'. Tha's right," Avery concluded. "Titles. What's a pirate without one? But I've got to warn ye all." He scanned the odd bunch of misfit teens, "though I give ye yer title based off of assessments I make of ye… the title _is_ ye. Completely. There's no gettin' out of it." He looked over them for a hard three minutes, occasionally asking questions. Finally he started shooting off names.

"I now dub ye all: Reliable Destiny Laveer – no matter what, people can rely on ye to help out, Crafty Marissa Jibley – yer always thinkin' up new plans, Bloody Khadija Ire – maybe that name will make ye hike up yer skirt, lass, Crazy Alyssa Morris – because ye _are_ crazier than a baboon drinkin' Yum, Daring Vanessa Morris – I like yer attitude, lass, Quiet Kieran Holystone – because you're a real softy, lad, Fair Isidora Holystone – good on ye, lass ye'll get far, Sarcastic Anneke Deveraux," all he did then was tip his head down and glare at her with one eyes, "Darling Maricela Ohlen – ye've earned it, lass, Sly Ivette Ohlen – because ye'll need more than yer looks to get far, Merciless Mycin Ire – I can see it in yer eyes, lad, and finally Captain Honest Shawna Everhart. Lass, ye've been honest with us so far today. If ye weren't honest to a fault already – now ye are. That, lass, can be both a blessing an' a curse." He winked at her.

"Now, it's been a long day for ye scallywags, eh? I'll have Bonnie Anne show ye to yer house – you may be just what we were lookin' fer!"

...

Alright, that's done! Thoughts? BTW, Shawna, Isidora, Anneke, Maricela, Khadija, and Kieran are all Pirates I created. I ALWAYS accept friend requests, if you see me ;) Alyssa, Vanessa, Marissa, Ivette, Destiny, Mycin were made by my sister! She'll accept for a long time, too.

Hope you like it! I wasn't sure how it would turn out! This may or may not follow the actual plot.


End file.
